


По стопам Виктора Франкенштейна

by vitasoyka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, Dismemberment, Gen, Murder, living dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitasoyka/pseuds/vitasoyka
Summary: История также опубликована на Страшилке, а на 4stor её не взяли: сказали, что такие подробные описания там не приветствуются.





	По стопам Виктора Франкенштейна

**Author's Note:**

> История также опубликована на Страшилке, а на 4stor её не взяли: сказали, что такие подробные описания там не приветствуются.

Недавно прошёл дождь, и земля была довольно податливой, намертво прилипая к подошвам сапог влажными чёрными комками. Копать оказалось куда легче, чем Александр представлял себе по пути сюда — лопата входила в почву, как в масло, не попадалось даже особо крупных камней, которые могли бы заставить процесс затянуться. Впрочем, времени в запасе у молодого человека было более чем достаточно. Шелест крон деревьев заглушал рваные выдохи ночного посетителя кладбища, из-за чёрной одежды почти невидимого в густой тьме, и звуки, с которыми штык лопаты вонзался в землю и мелкие камешки скатывались по металлу. Александр не спешил, зная, что слабый свет фонаря, достаточный, чтобы не споткнуться в темноте о покосившееся надгробие, не виден из-за лесной стены, окружавшей кладбище со всех сторон, но всё же его охватила странная дрожь, когда лопата с противным скрипом проехалась по деревянной крышке гроба. Парень выругался сквозь зубы — ему показалось, что звук был слишком громким, — но тут же взял себя в руки и даже выдавил кривое подобие усмешки над собственной мнительностью. В самом деле: два часа ночи, кладбище в лесу за чертой города. Здесь просто некому его слышать, если Александр, конечно, не нарвался на такого же, как он сам, осквернителя могил.

Молодой человек с усилием вонзил лопату в землю на краю разрытой могилы и опёрся локтем на деревянный черенок, отирая холодной рукой пот, выступивший на лбу, и оставляя на коже чёрную полосу — он основательно испачкал руки, копаясь в грязи. Стоял конец октября, и ночи уже не отличались теплом, но из-за физического напряжения Александру стало душно. Тусклый жёлтый свет фонаря, поставленного на выступ каменного надгробия, едва разгонял царивший вокруг мрак, но его было достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как блестит на дне сырой ямы испачканный мокрой землёй и уже начинающий обрастать мхом крест, покрытый искусственной позолотой — такие крепят на крышки гробов. Парень вытер руки о ткань собственных брюк, щурясь в надежде разглядеть находку получше, но бархат, которым была обита крышка, изрядно намок и потемнел от сырости, мешая обзору. Впрочем, до бархата Александру не было никакого дела; помедлив, он спрыгнул прямо в могилу и осмотрел крышку, выискивая места, где она была прибита гвоздями. Для этой же цели он вытащил из кармана куртки-дождевика дешёвый маленький фонарик, купленный в Богом забытом ларьке около дороги уже по пути на кладбище, и надавил на вызывающе-ярко окрашенную резиновую кнопку на боку пластикового корпуса. Полностью оправдывая свою смехотворно низкую цену, фонарик не слишком помог, если не сделал только хуже, и Александру пришлось поднести его к крышке гроба почти вплотную, чтобы заставить отсыревшие, грязные и начавшие ржаветь от влаги шляпки гвоздей отозваться жалким подобием блеска.

Но шляпок не было.

В недоумении молодой человек провёл пальцами по краю — возможно, гвоздей просто не видно, но нащупать их по-прежнему можно, — но ничего, кроме нетронутого мокрого бархата, испачканного землёй, не нашёл. Александр немного растерялся, но в его голову тут же пришла другая мысль: если крышка не прибита гвоздями, значит, ящик закрыт как-то по-другому. В подтверждение его догадки слабый луч фонарика высветил тускло поблёскивавший массивный замок на торцевой стенке гроба.

Громкий лязг, с которым штык лопаты ударил по металлу, в звенящей тишине кладбища показался пушечным выстрелом, но Александр уже не боялся, что кто-то может услышать его. Он изо всех сил ударил по замку ещё раз, едва не испортив лопату, потом ещё и ещё, пока в торце гроба наконец не появилась неопрятная дыра, по краям которой торчали щепки, пугающе сильно похожие на острые зубы какой-то хищной рыбы. Парень отбросил лопату в сторону и схватился за верхний край пробитой дыры, рискуя засадить в голые руки занозу. Пара усилий — и крышку, оказавшуюся на удивление лёгкой, удалось поднять и отодвинуть в сторону настолько, что стала видна абсолютная чернота, наполнявшая нутро ящика.

Сначала в ноздри ударил отвратительный запах, и Александр отпрянул, зажимая нос. Его замутило. С трудом подавляя рвотные позывы, парень наклонился ближе к открытому гробу и поднёс фонарь к верхней его части, где должна была находиться голова покойника. Тусклый свет выхватил из сгустка темноты неестественно бледное, едва ли не белее мела, женское лицо с закрытыми глазами — заметных следов разложения на нём не было видно, но спёртый воздух с мерзким запахом, вырвавшийся из-под крышки, когда Александр её отодвинул, давал понять, что труп уже «не первой свежести». Вдобавок патологоанатом, работавший над телом, был, похоже, то ли неопытен, то ли попросту нетрезв, и посему через весь лоб мёртвой девушки шёл уродливый кривой шов, берущий начало где-то под волосами у правого виска и тянущийся по диагонали к левому уху, огибая бровь абсурдной дугой. Такому «украшению» позавидовал бы сам монстр Франкенштейна.

От увиденного Александра всё-таки вырвало прямо в яму. Он зажмурился и вытер губы рукавом, сглотнув горькую слюну и силясь сдержать новые спазмы, от которых его желудок, казалось, готов был выбиться наружу.

Немного придя в себя, он снова повернулся к ящику, немного дрожащей рукой вновь поднимая фонарь. К небольшой радости парня, червей и прочих гадов-падальщиков, постоянных обитателей погостов, в гробу, насколько он мог судить, не было, но и без них забот хватало — от трупной вони у него уже начинало темнеть в глазах. Молодой человек поднял голову, стараясь дышать ртом, чтобы не вдыхать лишний раз эту дрянь. Стало немного полегче; сдавленно ругаясь, Александр вытер вспотевшие ладони о свои штаны и наклонился к гробу, чтобы вытащить оттуда тело. Это было непросто, учитывая, что он стоял в сырой яме с ничем не укреплёнными земляными стенками — одно неверное движение, и его могло засыпать вместе с откопанным мертвецом.

«Да твою ж мать!» — громко выругался он, когда при попытке взять покойницу на руки его левый сапог провалился в рыхлую почву почти по щиколотку, и Александр, потеряв равновесие, едва не рухнул на сдвинутую крышку. На удачу, ему всё же удалось удержаться на ногах. Кое-как выбравшись из ямы, что было нелегко с проклятым трупом наперевес, парень наскоро забросал могилу землёй, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы снова закрыть гроб, забрал стоявший на выступе фонарь и потащил тело к автомобилю. Мёртвая девушка напоминала плохо сделанную тряпичную куклу, и Александру показалось, что в её теле нет ни единой целой кости. Бледная, без единой кровинки, плоть на ощупь была холодной, противно-рыхлой, будто сдувшийся резиновый мяч, и пахла тухлятиной, руки и ноги безвольно свисали, голова запрокинулась, открывая взгляду ещё один уродливый шов на шее, резко выделяющийся на фоне практически белой кожи, словно разлитые по чистой бумаге чернила. Судя по всему, хоронили девушку в закрытом гробу, иначе патологоанатом, несомненно, постарался бы куда больше над внешним видом трупа.

Впрочем, Александра устраивало и это.

Он аккуратно сложил в багажник погашенные фонари, лопату и так и не пригодившийся гвоздодёр, затем кое-как запихнул туда же мёртвое тело, не слишком заботясь о нормальном его расположении внутри. В конце концов, какая разница? Это уже не человек, а всего лишь кусок гниющего мяса, которому абсолютно нет дела до того, что с ним происходит: пожирают ли его кладбищенские черви-трупоеды, пока он лежит в красиво отделанном ящике с бархатной обивкой, горит ли он в печи крематория, чтобы наполнить потом своим прахом дурацкую керамическую вазу, или делают ли из него забальзамированное чучело, завёрнутое в бинты.

«Ничего, красавица», — думал Александр с самодовольной ухмылкой, пока заводил машину. — «Если у меня получится, ты снова будешь жить. Если ничего не выйдет… Что ж, тебе в любом случае всё равно, правда?»

Мотор заревел, и чёрный автомобиль, сливающийся с темнотой ночи, освещая себе путь резким светом фар, поспешил выехать с затерянного в лесу погоста и свернуть на едва различимую во мраке просеку, надёжно скрытую от посторонних глаз раскидистыми еловыми лапами — даже при свете дня найти её было практически невозможно, если не знать, куда смотреть, а ночью в месте, где нет ни единого искусственного источника света, и подавно. Александр напряжённо вглядывался в едва различимые во тьме очертания развалин старых зданий. Машина остановилась перед одним из них — ничем не примечательным заброшенным домом, больше походившим на свалку битого кирпича, осколков оконных стёкол и прочего строительного мусора. Верхняя часть строения не интересовала молодого человека; всё, что было ему нужно, находилось внизу, в подвальном помещении. Рычание мотора стихло, хлопнула дверца автомобиля, скрипнула, открываясь, крышка багажника. Александр, скривившись от отвращения, вытащил оттуда выкопанный труп, взвалил его на плечо и, оставив багажник открытым, направился по внешней лестнице в подвал, стараясь дышать как можно реже — вонь, исходившая от тела, казалось, только усилилась.

Шаги отзывались гулким эхом в тускло освещённом бетонном коридоре, свисавшие вниз длинные волосы мёртвой девушки, похожие на высохшую солому, при каждом шаге Александра телепались из стороны в сторону, раздражая парня всё сильнее и сильнее. На секунду молодой человек даже испугался, что мертвец сейчас развалится на куски прямо у него на руках. Он с усилием подавлял желание бросить начатое и избавиться наконец от проклятущего трупа; дело почти закончено, осталась лишь самая главная его часть, и поворачивать назад, когда финиш уже гораздо ближе старта, попросту глупо.

«Но чёрт побери, как же эта мертвячка мерзко пахнет. Здорово испортилась, поди.»

Александр вздохнул с облегчением, когда в конце длинного коридора наконец показалась знакомая железная дверь, больше похожая на люк для какого-нибудь военного бункера-бомбоубежища. Он бесцеремонно свалил покойницу на пол, немного размял затёкшие под её весом руки, с отвращением ткнул её ногой, отодвигая от себя подальше, и принялся шарить по карманам в поисках массивной связки ключей. Загрохотал замок. Молодой человек толкнул тяжёлую дверь, с омерзением снова поднял труп, закинул его на плечо и шагнул внутрь, в непроницаемый мрак, царивший в просторном помещении.

Сначала раздался тихий, но явственно различимый гул ламп под потолком, затем свет замигал, на секунду являя взору обстановку подвала и тут же снова пряча её под покровом густой тьмы. Наконец, освещение нормализовалось, и Александр смог войти в помещение, не боясь споткнуться или налететь на что-то в темноте. Он тут же буквально швырнул мёртвую девушку на широкий железный стол, стоявший в центре подвала, спеша побыстрее освободиться от своей ноши. Покойница рухнула на стальную поверхность бесформенной грудой, её рука, больше напоминавшая тряпку, безвольно свесилась к полу. Бранясь сквозь зубы, парень принялся осторожно укладывать труп на стол так, как требовалось для операции. Ему казалось, что он уже насквозь пропитался мерзким запахом, исходящим от мёртвого тела, и никогда не сможет полностью избавиться от трупной вони.

В конце концов ему удалось закрепить девушку в нужном положении на столе, и Александр отвернулся к шкафу, чтобы достать оттуда свой рабочий халат, очень похожий на медицинский. Поворачиваться спиной к мертвецу было не страшно — молодой человек не боялся трупов, — но всё же несколько неуютно, и по спине пробежали мурашки. Вынув из другого шкафа большую коробку с инструментами, Александр вернулся к столу. Покойница, как и следовало ожидать, не сдвинулась с места. Стараясь отогнать ненужные и откровенно глупые мысли, доктор поднёс пугающе поблёскивавшую в белом свете лампы хирургическую пилу ко лбу мёртвой девушки.

Какую-то долю секунды он, как мальчишка, представлял себе фонтан крови, брызнувший из разреза на неестественно бледной коже и запятнавший всё вокруг бурыми каплями, но тут же ухмыльнулся, насмехаясь над собственной наивностью: какой к чёрту фонтан, если сердце не работает и кровообращение остановлено? Разрезанная кожа на лбу трупа немного разошлась в стороны, и Александр нажал на пилу. Раздался мерзкий звук, с которым металлические зубцы врезались в кость — от него молодому человеку показалось, что кто-то щекочет его барабанную перепонку кончиком наточенного ножа. Никелевая ручка пилы задрожала и попыталась увильнуть в сторону, так что пришлось схватить её обеими руками. Неимоверными усилиями крышку черепа всё же удалось спилить, и Александр брезгливо поспешил отложить её от себя подальше, чтобы она даже не попадала лишний раз в поле его зрения. Зрелище это было действительно гадкое: рваные лоскуты неестественно бледной кожи по краю отливали тёмно-бордовым оттенком свернувшейся крови, ещё оставшейся в сосудах трупа, и ею же пропитались грязные светлые волосы у корней, а неловкое прикосновение к черепной кости вызвало у молодого человека новый рвотный позыв — вся она была густо испачкана смесью всё той же мёртвой крови и какой-то слизи. В открывшейся дыре мерзко поблёскивал серый, давно умерший мозг. Александр постарался взять себя в руки; в конце концов, он закончил медицинский институт уже семь с половиной лет тому назад, пора бы уже избавиться от постоянной тошноты при виде внутренних органов человека. «Это просто очередная практика, — успокаивал он себя, хотя руки продолжали предательски дрожать, — очередная практика и очередной препарат. Ничего страшного, так ведь? Всё то же самое, что в институте, только в ином виде…»

Но отступать было некуда.

***

…Замысел Александра, возникший ещё несколько лет назад, заключался в том, чтобы найти способ возвращать умерших людей к жизни. Он не отрицал, что его идея не нова, но после долгих самостоятельных исследований пришёл к выводу, что предыдущие опыты учёных провалились в значительной мере из-за того, что доктора сосредотачивались лишь на физическом аспекте дела: все они работали над тем, чтобы оживить мёртвые ткани, но забывали про духовную составляющую человека — или, возможно, просто не придавали ей должного значения. Вдохновившись этим заключением, Александр принялся изучать всевозможную литературу на тему человеческой души, и всё же сумел отыскать то, что ему требовалось: французский философ Рене Декарт в своих трудах полагал, что за душу отвечает шишковидное тело, находящееся в головном мозге. Теперь оставалось лишь провести операцию и совместить результаты исследований других учёных и свои собственные — попытаться вернуть к жизни не только тело человека, но и его духовное наполнение.

Решиться на преступление было непросто, ведь никто никогда не согласился бы добровольно участвовать в подобных экспериментах, и посему способов добычи трупа для осуществления замысла было немного — либо раскопать одну из более-менее свежих могил на кладбище и забрать оттуда тело, либо убить кого-то и использовать в качестве подопытного материала. От последнего варианта Александр отказался почти сразу, так что выход видел перед собой только один.

И сейчас, стоя над холодным телом без скальпа, распростёртым на стальном столе, молодой человек ощущал необъяснимую дрожь, преодолеть которую было очень и очень непросто. Хотелось бросить всё, избавиться от проклятого мертвеца, лежащего перед ним, от одежды, пропитавшейся трупным смрадом, и заречься от таких опытов на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но Александр не мог себе этого позволить. Выпускать из рук первый и, возможно, последний шанс было слишком жаль.

Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он вернулся к операции. Анатомию молодой человек в силу медицинского образования знал отлично, и поэтому найти нужный участок головного мозга и присоединить к нему электропровода для него не составило проблемы. Затем Александр уже без особой аккуратности вскрыл впалую грудную клетку девушки и присоединил ещё несколько проводов к замершему сердцу, больше походившему на подгнивающий кусок мяса. Оставалось лишь вновь зашить все сделанные разрезы на теле трупа и опустить рычаг прибора, отвечающего за подачу электрического тока.

Раздалось низкое глухое гудение, с которым аппарат принялся пропускать электроимпульсы через лежащее на железном столе бездыханное тело, после чего Александр стал свидетелем одной из самых отвратительных картин на свете: окоченевшие, синюшные конечности мёртвой девушки пришли в движение. Медленно, но верно она шарила по металлической поверхности, на которой лежала, а затем её остекленевшие глаза распахнулись, холодные синие губы раскрылись, и подвал огласил отвратительный громкий визг. Девушка дёргалась на операционном столе, хрипло дыша отмершими лёгкими и пытаясь подняться, но сил на это у неё, похоже, не хватало. От её ужасного крика, который всё не прекращался, молодому человеку казалось, что его барабанные перепонки вот-вот лопнут. Возвращение к жизни того, что мертво — что может быть отвратнее! В конце концов, мертвец рухнул на стол безвольным грузом и больше не шевелился.

«Не вышло», — констатировал Александр, со вздохом стаскивая халат и с раздражением швыряя его в угол подвала. Все события этой чересчур длинной ночи вымотали его до предела, и парень, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы убрать труп из подвала — куда же он денется, будучи необратимо мёртвым? — ушёл ночевать в крошечную комнатку, смежную с лабораторией, где стояла небольшая кушетка, на которой вполне сносно можно было провести ночь. «А утром займусь мертвячкой», — успокоил свою всё ещё не умолкающую совесть Александр и крепко заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

***

Возможно, что-то случилось с прибором во время эксперимента. Возможно — с самим трупом; точно этого не узнает уже никто. Но девушка, которую молодой человек использовал для своих чудовищных опытов, действительно восстала из мёртвых — к несчастью для Александра, сразу он этого не заметил.

Он проснулся оттого, что на его лицо, освещённое жёлтым светом, падающим из дверного проёма, ведущего в лабораторию, упала высокая тень. Спросонья он даже не успел понять, кто потревожил его сон и что случилось, но, учуяв отвратительный запах мертвечины, наполнивший комнату вместе с ночным пришельцем, с воплем вскочил с кушетки — вернее, хотел вскочить, но вонзившееся в его горло остриё медицинского скальпеля не дало ему этого сделать. Александр захрипел, тщетно пытаясь вырвать инструмент, но наткнулся на холодную синеватую руку с отросшими ногтями, удерживающую её в ране.

Глаза молодого человека широко распахнулись, когда в тусклом свете он увидел, как поблёскивают во мраке мутные, будто стеклянные зрачки девушки, чей покой он потревожил, насильно вернув её в мир, в котором ей не было места. Покойница смотрела на него с нескрываемой ненавистью, пока он, дёргаясь в агонии на залитой кровью кушетке, силился вырвать скальпель из повреждённой артерии.

И лишь когда тело Александра безвольно обмякло, а ноги перестали судорожно сучить по воздуху, ожившая девушка отошла от кушетки, бросая бесполезный более скальпель, испачканный алой кровью, на бетонный пол. Месть свершилась.

Синеватые непослушные пальцы открутили газовый вентиль на одной из труб, спрятанных в углу подвала, и покойница вынула из кармана брошенного Александром халата зажигалку, уничтожая в огне тело сумасшедшего учёного, его ужасную лабораторию и себя.


End file.
